1,4-Diaryl-2-fluoro-1,3-butadiene compounds, methods for their preparation, and their use as intermediates in the preparation of 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-2-butene insecticidal and acaricidal agents are described in EP 811593-A1. The methods described in EP 811593-A1 for the preparation of 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1,3-butadiene compounds require the use of phosphonium halide compounds. However, these methods are not entirely satisfactory because the required phosphonium halide compounds are relatively expensive and produce undesirable by-products which are difficult to remove from the 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1,3-butadiene compounds. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an improved process for the preparation of 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1,3-butadiene compounds which avoids the use of phosphonium halide compounds.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide new compounds which are useful in the preparation of 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1,3-butadiene compounds.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the preparation of 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1,3-butadiene compounds which avoids the use of phosphonium halide compounds.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved process for the preparation of 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-2-butene compounds.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description below and the appended claims.
The present invention provides 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1-buten-3-ol compounds of the structural formula I 
wherein
R is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl or C3-C6halocycloalkyl;
Ar is phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
1- or 2-naphthyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, or
a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups; and
Ar1 is phenoxyphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to six halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
biphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
phenoxypyridyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
benzylpyridyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
benzylphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
benzoylphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
1- or 2-naphthyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, or
a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups.
The present invention also provides a new process for the preparation of 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1,3-butadiene compounds of the structural formula II 
wherein
R is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl or C3-C6halocycloalkyl;
Ar is phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
1- or 2-naphthyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, or
a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups; and
Ar1 is phenoxyphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to six halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
biphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
phenoxypyridyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
benzylpyridyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
benzylphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
benzoylphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
1- or 2-naphthyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, or
a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, which process comprises reacting a 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1-buten-3-ol compound of the structural formula I 
wherein Ar, Ar1 and R are as hereinbefore defined with a sulfonyl chloride or sulfonic acid anhydride compound and a base.
The present invention further provides a new process for the preparation of 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-2-butene compounds having the structural formula III 
wherein
R is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl or C3-C6halocycloalkyl;
Ar is phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
1- or 2-naphthyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, or
a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups; and
Ar1 is phenoxyphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to six halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
biphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
phenoxypyridyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
benzylpyridyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
benzylphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
benzoylphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
1- or 2-naphthyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, or
a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
which process comprises:
(a) reacting a 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1-buten-3-ol compound of the structural formula I 
xe2x80x83wherein Ar, Ar1 and R are as described above with a sulfonyl chloride or sulfonic acid anhydride compound and a base to form a 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1,3-butadiene compound of the structural formula II 
(b) reacting the 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1,3-butadiene compound with: (1) an alkaline earth metal in the presence of a protic solvent, or (2) an alkali metal in the presence of an aprotic solvent.
The present invention provides 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1-buten-3-ol compounds having the structural formula I 
wherein Ar, Ar1 and R are as described hereinbefore defined.
Preferred formula I compounds of this invention are those wherein
R is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl or C3-C6halocycloalkyl;
Ar is phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4 haloalkoxy groups; and
Ar1 is 3-phenoxyphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to six halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
3-biphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, or
3-benzylphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups.
More preferred 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1-buten-3-ol compounds of this invention are those
wherein
R is isopropyl or cyclopropyl;
Ar is phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups; and
Ar1 is 3-phenoxyphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to six halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups.
1-(p-Chlorophenyl)-1-cyclopropyl-2-fluoro-4-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxyphenyl)-1-buten-3-ol and 1-(xcex1,xcex1,xcex1-trifluoro-p-tolyl)-1-cyclopropyl-2-fluoro-4-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxyphenyl)-1-buten-3-ol are especially useful for the preparation of highly active insecticidal and acaricidal agents of formula III.
In formulas I, II and III above, the 5- and 6-membered heteroaromatic ring may suitably be a ring containing one to four heteroatoms selected from N, O and S, wherein the heteroatoms may be the same or different, e.g. the rings include, but are not limited to, pyridyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, isoxazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazinyl, furanyl, thienyl and thiazolyl rings each optionally substituted as described in formulas I, II and III above.
Exemplary of xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d hereinabove are fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine. The terms xe2x80x9cC1-C4haloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cC3-C6halocycloalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cC1-C4haloalkoxyxe2x80x9d are defined as a C1-C4alkyl group, a C3-C6cycloalkyl group and a C1-C4alkoxy group substituted with one or more halogen atoms, respectively, wherein the halogen atoms may be the same or different.
When used herein as a group or part of a group, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d includes straight or branched chain alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl and t-butyl. When used herein as a group or part of a group, the term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d includes cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl.
Groups containing two or more rings, such as phenoxyphenyl, phenoxypyridyl, biphenyl and benzylphenyl, which may be substituted, may be substituted on either ring unless otherwise specified herein.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1,3-butadiene compounds of formula II are prepared by reacting a 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1-buten-3-ol compound of formula I with a sulfonyl chloride or sulfonic acid anhydride compound and a base, preferably at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., more preferably from about 20xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., in the presence of a solvent.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-2-butene compounds of formula III are prepared by reacting a 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1-buten-3-ol compound of formula I with a sulfonyl chloride or sulfonic acid anhydride compound and a base, preferably at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., more preferably from about 20xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., in the presence of a solvent to form a 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1,3-butadiene compound of formula II, and reacting the formula II butadiene compound with an alkaline earth metal in the presence of a protic solvent.
Advantageously, the present invention provides a process for the preparation of 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1,3-butadiene compounds which avoids the use of phosphonium halide compounds.
The product formula II and III compounds may be isolated by diluting the reaction mixture with water and extracting the product with a suitable extraction solvent. In the isolation procedure, conventional extraction solvents such as diethyl ether, ethyl acetate, toluene, methylene chloride, and the like, and mixtures thereof may be utilized.
Sulfonyl chloride compounds suitable for use in the present invention include, but are not limited to, unsubstituted and substituted phenylsulfonyl chlorides such as p-toluenesulfonyl chloride and the like, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl chlorides such as methanesulfonyl chloride and the like, and C1-C6haloalkylsulfonyl chlorides such as trifluoromethanesulfonyl chloride and the like. Sulfonic acid anhydrides suitable for use in this invention include, but are not limited to, unsubstituted and substituted phenylsulfonic acid anhydrides such as p-toluenesulfonic acid anhydride and the like, C1-C6alkylsulfonic acid anhydrides such as methanesulfonic acid anhydride and the like, and C1-C6haloalkylsulfonic acid anhydrides such as trifluoromethanesulfonic acid anhydride and the like. Bases suitable for use in the present invention include, but are not limited to, alkali metal hydrides such as sodium hydride, potassium hydride, lithium hydride and the like, alkaline earth metal hydrides such as calcium hydride and the like, alkali metal C1-C6alkoxides such as sodium methoxide, potassium t-butoxide and the like, C1-C6alkyllithiums such as n-butyllithium, sec-butyllithium, methyllithium and the like, and lithium dialkylamides such as lithium diisopropylamide, lithium isopropylcyclohexylamide and the like. Preferred bases include alkali metal hydrides.
Solvents suitable for use in the preparation of the formula II and III compounds of this invention include, but are not limited to, ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, pyran, diethyl ether, 1,2-dimethoxyethane and the like; carboxylic acid amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; dialkyl sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile, propionitrile and the like; aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, benzene, xylenes, mesitylene and the like; and halogenated aromatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzene, fluorobenzene and the like; and mixtures thereof. Preferred solvents for use in the preparation of the formula II and III compounds include ethers.
Protic solvents suitable for use in this invention include, but are not limited to, C1-C6alcohols such as methanol, ethanol and the like. Preferred protic solvents include methanol and ethanol. Aprotic solvents include, but are not limited to, ammonia; and ethers such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, 1,2-dimethoxyethane and the like.
Alkaline earth metals suitable for use in the preparation of the formula III compounds include, but are not limited to, magnesium and calcium with magnesium being preferred. Alkali metals include, but are not limited to, lithium, sodium and potassium.
Preferred formula II and III compounds which may be prepared by the processes of this invention are those wherein
R is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl or C3-C6halocycloalkyl;
Ar is phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups; and
Ar1 is 3-phenoxyphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to six halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups,
3-biphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, or
3-benzylphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to five halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups.
More preferred 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1,3-butadiene and 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-2-butene compounds which may be prepared by the processes of this invention are those wherein
R is isopropyl or cyclopropyl;
Ar is phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to three halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups; and
Ar1 is 3-phenoxyphenyl optionally substituted with any combination of from one to six halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4haloalkoxy groups.
The present invention is especially useful for the preparation of
1-(p-chlorophenyl)-1-cyclopropyl-2-fluoro-4-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxyphenyl)-1,3-butadiene;
1-(xcex1,xcex1,xcex1-trifluoro-p-tolyl)-1-cyclopropyl-2-fluoro-4-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxyphenyl)-1,3-butadiene;
1-[1-(xcex1,xcex1,xcex1-trifluoro-p-tolyl)-2-fluoro-4-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxyphenyl)-2-butenyl]cyclopropane; and
1-[1-(p-chlorophenyl)-2-fluoro-4-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxy-phenyl)-2-butenyl]cyclopropane.
The present invention further provides a process for the preparation of 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1-buten-3-ol compounds of formula I which process comprises:
(a) reacting an arylmethanebromide compound of the structural formula IV
Ar1CH2Brxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
xe2x80x83wherein Ar1 is as described hereinabove with a lithium C1-C6alkyltellurolate compound to form an intermediate compound of the structural formula V
Ar1CH2TeLi;xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
(b) reacting the formula V intermediate compound with a C1-C6alkyllithium compound to form an intermediate compound of the structural formula VI
Ar1CH2Li; andxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VI)
(c) reacting the formula VI intermediate compound with a 3-aryl-2-fluoropropenal compound of the structural formula VII 
xe2x80x83wherein R and Ar are as hereinbefore defined.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-1-buten-3-ol compounds of formula I are prepared by reacting an arylmethanebromide compound of formula IV with a lithium C1-C6alkyltellurolate compound, preferably at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C., more preferably from about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to about 0xc2x0 C., in the presence of a solvent to form an intermediate compound of formula V, reacting the formula V intermediate compound in situ with a C1-C6alkyllithium compound, preferably at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C., more preferably from about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 0xc2x0 C., to form an intermediate compound having the structural formula VI, and reacting the formula VI intermediate compound in situ with a 3-aryl-2-fluoropropenal compound of formula VII, preferably at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C.
Lithium C1-C6alkyltellurolate compounds suitable for use in the present invention include, but are not limited to, lithium n-butyltellurolate, lithium sec-butyltellurolate, lithium t-butyltellurolate, lithium n-propyltellurolate and the like. C1-C6alkyllithium compounds suitable for use include, but are not limited to, n-butyllithium, sec-butyllithium, n-propyllithium, methyllithium and the like.
Solvents useful in the preparation of the formula I compounds of this invention include, but are not limited to, ethers such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane and the like and mixtures thereof, with tetrahydrofuran being preferred.